Le Voeu de Harry
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Au mariage de Drago et Hermione, les témoins prononcent quelques discours, humoristiques ou bien émouvants. Parmi eux, Harry, témoin de la mariée, expose un voeu cher à son coeur. Sauront-ils s'en souvenir et le réaliser? Humour, Guimauve. OS.


**Hermione rayonnait littéralement**. Ce magnifique jour de juillet, elle avait épousé l'amour de sa vie. Vêtue d'une splendide robe blanche brodée de fils d'or, elle se tenait à la table des mariés, droite, son regard attentionné survolant la foule avec tendresse. À ses côtés, son mari.

Drago Malefoy laissait, pour une fois, ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il montrait au monde entier un visage fier et clairement heureux. Elle était enfin pleinement sienne. Madame Hermione Malefoy, et en ce jour d'été au Manoir, dans les luxueux jardins, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Ils resplendissaient tous les deux d'un même soleil intouchable, se murmurant à l'oreille à table. Les assiettes étaient terminées et le gâteau des mariés, une œuvre sublime commandée par la mère de la jeune épouse, était servi. Il était temps de faire les discours.

.

Harry Potter se leva en se raclant la gorge timidement, et en frappant contre son gobelet de cristal avec sa cuillère en argent. Immédiatement le silence tomba, et l'attention des invités se porta sur le Survivant, le témoin de la mariée. Il se racla de nouveau la gorge en rosissant et Ginny, à ses côtés, recouvrit brièvement sa main pour lui insuffler du courage.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier dans mon cœur, commença-t-il. C'est le jour où je donne ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma confidente en mariage à l'homme de sa vie. Je ne suis pas son père, cette mérite revient à Monsieur Granger que voilà, ajouta-t-il en courbant la tête vers ledit père plus loin de lui à la table des mariés, et c'est donc lui qui a eu la chance de conduire Hermione à l'autel. Heureusement, parce que j'aurais bien été capable de ne pas lâcher Hermione pour la donner à son époux.

Un éclat de rire secoua la foule et Harry se permit un petit sourire.

-Oui, je suis protecteur. N'ayant pas eu la chance d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs, elle est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Alors que Drago, lui, a été mon ennemi durant plus de la moitié de ma vie. Mon rival d'enfance et ma plus grande haine quotidienne. La première fois que j'ai surpris nos chers mariés en train de s'embrasser, j'ai cru que Hermione était sous l'effet d'un maléfice et j'ai affronté Drago en duel.

De nouveaux rires parcoururent la tente.

-D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai admirablement écrasé sous la puissance de mes sortilèges, se pavana Harry.

Hermione roula les yeux et Drago, ignorant les rires, fit un discret doigt d'honneur à Harry qui lui sourit avec innocence, puis céda sous la puissance des éclairs dans les yeux du marié.

-Bref...hum hum. Donc...oui, voilà. Le temps passant je me suis rendu compte que Hermione n'était pas la seule des deux à être réellement éprise. Drago était également fou amoureux d'elle. Nous avions tous quitté Poudlard alors et j'ai dû continuer à supporter la fouine dans mon entourage, soupira-t-il désespéré et provoquant à nouveau l'hilarité. Je tolérais cette présence par respect pour mon amie, mais je n'attendais qu'un signal pour le jeter dehors en maudissant sa lignée jusqu'à la treizième génération. Puis quelque chose s'est passé.

Harry était soudain devenu sérieux et assuré, loin du comportement badin d'un instant auparavant, et la foule écoutait attentivement.

-Hermione a été attaquée par des Mangemorts encore en liberté et assoiffés de vengeance. Drago l'a sauvée et a même dû confronter son propre père dans la bataille. Alors j'ai commencé à changer mes vues sur lui. Je voyais jusqu'alors qu'il rendait mon amie heureuse, mais je négligeais ce détail tant je le détestais. Le fait qu'il secoure Hermione m'a ouvert les yeux et j'ai commencé à l'accepter de plus en plus. Nous parlions tous les deux, d'abord autour du sujet Hermione ou Quidditch, puis en élargissant nos horizons de discussion. Nous nous sommes invités l'un chez l'autre pour manger, d'abord avec puis sans Hermione. Et aujourd'hui, je suis fier de compter Drago parmi mes amis.

Il y eut un silence ému et Harry reprit.

-Il y a peu de personnes à qui j'oserais confier ma petite Hermione, et Drago en fait à présent partie. Je sais qu'il est l'homme qu'il lui faut. Nul autre que Drago n'aura les épaules pour la supporter, à travers toutes les épreuves de la vie. Et quand nous arriverons au soir de nos existences, quand nos petits-enfants gambaderont autour de nous et que nous ferons le bilan de nos jours, j'espère que je serai assis devant un bon feu en compagnie de Drago, Hermione et tous mes amis. Et nous pourrons alors rire de nos disputes d'enfant, nous émouvoir devant les photos des disparus et nous raconter mille et une anecdotes avant de se retrouver tous ensemble dans l'ailleurs. Qu'on fasse la fête et les fous. C'est mon vœu. Et je veux que Drago et Hermione puissent vivre une vie profondément heureuse car ils le méritent.

Quelques femmes dans la salle ravalèrent de bruyants sanglots et lorsque Harry s'assit, les invités émus éclatèrent en applaudissements. Hermione se pencha et embrassa son ami sur la joue et Drago lui serra la main affectueusement.

.

Blaise Zabini se leva ensuite avec un grand sourire goguenard qui rendit aussitôt le couple phare méfiant.

-Chers invités, commença-t-il d'un ton pompeux. Je suis Blaise Zabini, témoin du marié, ami du marié, frère spirituel du marié, et mesdemoiselles, je suis disponible tous les soirs entre dix-huit heures et...Aïe !

Théodore Nott venait de le frapper au crâne et Blaise le foudroya du regard avant de se retourner vers la foule rieuse.

-Bref ! Donc, je disais. Je connais Drago depuis le berceau. Je l'ai vu grandir, je l'ai vu mûrir. Je me souviens encore quand Narcissa, sa mère, talquait ses jolies petites fesses roses, soupira Blaise avec une expression rêveuse destinée à faire enrager son ami.

Drago baissa la tête de honte et Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire comme les autres.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble, tout fait ensemble. Nous sommes allés à la même école, dans la même maison et avons partagé le même dortoir durant sept belles années. La guerre a été amère pour nous mais nous avons vaincu ce que nous savions des sottises. Puis Drago s'est calmé, s'est casé avec Hermione. Je n'en revenais pas. Avec elle ? Son ennemie d'enfance ? Et pourtant si. C'est pourquoi j'en veux profondément à Drago. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de fréquenter assez les night-club et les call-girl de luxe avant de...aïe ! Théo, arrête !

Blaie se massa le crâne et poursuivit.

-Au début j'en voulais un peu à Hermione. Elle m'ôtait mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je la jalousais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi, mesdemoiselles...non c'est bon Théo, j'arrête, promis ?!

Blaise s'éloigna un peu du studieux brun qui roula les yeux sous les crises de rire de la tente.

-Mais maintenant, je ne peux que constater la profondeur de leur attachement. Quand nous étions jeunes Drago jurait que personne ne lui passerait la corde au cou avant l'âge de trente ans au moins...et le voici, à à peine vingt-quatre ans, en train de se transformer en guimauve géante et dégoulinante d'amour devant sa belle. On voit bien que c'est sa femme qui porte le pantalon dans ce mariage, et à la place de Drago, moi non plus je n'aurai pas hésité à lui enlever ! Aïe ! Théo, Drago !

Drago, ayant enfin frappé son idiot de meilleur ami qui faisait le pitre sous les rires essoufflés de la foule, se rassit, satisfait, en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa femme.

-Voilà la preuve de ce que je disais, conclut néanmoins Blaise avec satisfaction. Il est impossible à tenir depuis qu'elle est dans sa vie. Il en perd du charme, mais qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, il est toujours le plus beau, après moi évidemment et moi, mesdemoiselles, je suis encore célibataire, donc...Théo, recule, sale bête ! Je termine : donc je suis bien content que Hermione soit dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle est son contraire complémentaire et qu'ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Elle le pousse à se débrider, à oublier ses peurs : elle est son tout, et ça, c'est magnifique. Voilà.

Blaise se rassit sous les applaudissements et sans attendre, attaqua le gâteau sans se soucier des autres.

.

-Hermione est une fille à qui je dois beaucoup. Elle a été un précieux soutien féminin depuis notre enfance, commença Ginny, second témoin de la mariée. Elle était amie avec mon frère, et surtout avec le superbe Harry Potter qui est devenu mon mari. Je tiens à préciser que Harry l'est devenu en parti grâce aux conseils de Hermione, sur deux points : d'abord, elle m'a donné des conseils pour le faire succomber, et ensuite, parce qu'elle l'a aidé à choisir ma bague de fiançailles il y a deux ans de cela.

Ginny soupira doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Seule fille d'une famille avec six frères, la compagnie de Hermione m'a été précieuse, et elle est devenue une excellente amie. Nous sommes toujours aussi proches qu'au début et elle fait, évidemment, partie de notre famille. Ce sera toujours le cas par ailleurs. À présent, Drago en fait parti aussi. Comme mon mari, comme mes frères, j'ai eu du mal à accepter le blond dans nos vies.

Elle eut un sourire d'excuse à Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour la détendre.

-Mais à présent il est là, dans nos cœurs. Et tant que nous y sommes, je veux vous donner mon cadeau de mariage. J'ai longtemps cherché le présent idéal et après en avoir discuté avec Harry, je pense qu'il est juste parfait.

Elle prit une grande respiration et dit :

-Hermione, Drago, voulez-vous être marraine et parrain de notre premier enfant ?

Les bouches de tout le monde, y compris des mariés, s'ouvrirent alors que Ginny posait timidement les mains sur son ventre. Puis le couple se leva d'un bond et étreignit Ginny dans un geste collectif en répétant des « oui ». La foule devint folle un moment, puis après les félicitations tout le monde se calma alors que Ginny reprenait place, radieuse, près d'un Harry enorgueilli.

.

-Les événements passés ont cru que jamais je n'aurais cru une telle union possible. C'était tellement irrationnel. Comme Harry, je pensais au début que Drago, mon ami, jouait un mauvais tour à Hermione.

Théo, second témoin du marié, promena un regard perçant sur la foule.

-Mais ensuite Drago m'a confessé être tombé sous le charme de la demoiselle depuis le bal de Noël de la quatrième année. Elle l'avait aveuglé ce soir-là. Et elle, en retour, avait été profondément émue par sa souffrance en sixième année.

Théodore nettoya ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

-Je suis Arithméticien. J'obéis à des lois mathématiques. Certains couples sont faits pour être ensemble, c'est ainsi. D'autres...d'autres ne correspondent à rien de logique. Ne répondent à aucune loi mathématique. Semblent être des erreurs de parcours. Semblent condamnées à être des amours tragiques. Au début, j'envisageais le pire pour Drago et Hermione...

-Trelawney, sors de ce corps, cria quelqu'un dans la tente.

Théodore foudroya le coupable, Fred Weasley, du regard mais continua néanmoins.

-Cependant, au fil du temps, je me suis aperçu que j'avais tort. Drago et Hermione ne sont pas de ces couples tragiques. Ils sont de ceux faits pour être ensemble et pour briller dans le noir. Ce n'est pas un chemin sombre qui attend ces amants, même si la route peut être sinueuse, tortueuse...

Le témoin reçut alors quelque chose sur le coin du nez qui rebondit et tomba sur la table. Avec une fureur visiblement contenue, il souleva la fausse boule de cristal en mousse pour enfants et braqua son regard sur George Weasley qui lui sourit alors innocemment.

-Ils sont simplement de ces couples qui sont inattendus, certes, mais tellement logique lorsqu'on se penche sur le noble art de...

Il s'interrompit encore une fois et tous les regards se tournèrent sur les jumeaux Weasley. Fred était en train de secouer une petite croix et un chapelet devant lui, en hommage aux moldus, et Georges jetait de l'eau bénite sur ses voisins. Tous deux psalmodiaient à voix basse quelque chose dont l'on ne pouvait comprendre que « fils de Trelawney » et « exorcisme ». Ce ne fut que lorsque Molly, l'air menaçante, avança dans leur direction que Théodore put terminer platement :

-...sur le noble art de l'arithmancie. Bref, ils sont complètement faits pour être ensemble et totalement complémentaires.

.

Ron Weasley se leva, avança vers l'estrade des mariés, de leurs témoins et des parents, trébucha sur ses robes dans sa frustration de bien faire et tomba à plat ventre. Fred et George lui marchèrent dessus et lui volèrent la vedette.

-Nous avons concocté pour nos mariés préférés...entama George avec un rictus.

-...notre liste spéciale fête, enchaîna Fred.

-C'est à dire que nous allons leur citer à chacun les cinq plus grandes hontes de leurs vies...

-...et que vous allez pouvoir en profiter, chers invités, termina son frère. À toi l'honneur, Georgie.

George se racla la gorge avec attention et déplia un parchemin avec un sourire cruel.

-Et pour Hermione, lut-il alors que Fred imitait un roulement de tambours.

-En cinquième position : s'être cassée la figure dans les marches du Terrier en voulant imiter une démarche supposément sensuelle et prédatrice afin de rejoindre Drago dans la cuisine !

-En quatre mon cher Fred : avoir été ivre morte après l'anniversaire de Pansy Parkinson et avoir pris le porte-manteau pour Drago en lui roulant de grosses pelles !

-En trois, l'ami : avoir été à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'an dernier opposant l'Amérique à l'Espagne sur le sol français et avoir montré au monde sa magnifique culotte quand le vent a levé sa jupe, juste devant le Ministre de la Magie !

-En deux : avoir également montré cette même culotte, toujours à cause du vent, une heure plus tard lorsqu'elle prononçait son discours de héroïne de guerre devant les milliers de spectateurs, alors qu'elle était projetée sur grand écran !

-Et en pôle position, cher frère : être tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy !

La foule était hilare et Hermione se cachait le visage en maudissant ces fichus jumeaux. Drago pâlit et lui prit la main alors que son tour approchait.

-Pour Drago maintenant : en cinq, Freddie ?

-En cinq : avoir cru embrasser Hermione dans le noir alors qu'en réalité, c'était ce cher Seamus Finnigan qui en profitait...

-Quatre : avoir foncé dans un mur du Terrier en balai alors qu'il faisait le malin pour impressionner Hermione...

-Trois, à présent : être rentré dans le Manoir en plein milieu de la nuit, tout nu car il avait enlevé ses affaires mouillées par l'orage, et se retrouver au milieu de tous ses amis dans le salon qui avaient jetée une fête surprise pour son vingtième anniversaire !

-Deux : avoir dit au père de Hermione que celle qu'il aime est, et je cite : « sacrément bonne au pieu », alors qu'il ne savait pas l'identité de l'homme en face de lui !

-Et en un : être tombé amoureux de Hermione !

Ce fut suffisant. Les jumeaux prirent rapidement la fuite, décidant qu'il ne serait pas très intelligent de rester là avec les mariés et Molly qui leur fumaient dans le col.

.

Narcissa était debout depuis dix minutes pour parler mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de pleurer élégamment dans un mouchoir de soie verte, surtout quand elle regardait son fils. Finalement, elle se rassit.

.

-Tout a été dit, je crois, soupira Ron en arrivant devant l'estrade, enfin. Sachez juste que vous êtes de bons amis, et que je t'adore, Mione. Je serai là quoi qu'il arrive. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas trop parler parce que deux Hippogriffes nommés Fred et George m'ont piétiné tout à l'heure et que je crois que je vais...

Ron devint vert, puis livide, parvint à lancer « félicitations, les gars ! » puis s'élança dehors pour aller vider son estomac rebelle. Luna Lovegood leva un sourcil et nota qu'il avait dû vider le buffet, avant d'aller rejoindre son mari dehors.

.

Et la fête continua.

.

**45 ans plus tard.**

Astren Malefoy, fils de Scorpius Malefoy et Lily Potter, regarda avec amour sa jeune promise, Virginia Weasley, fille de Hugo Weasley et Marina Zabini, descendre l'allée, pendue au bras de son père, ravissante.

Hermione Malefoy se souvint de quelque chose, sourit et se pencha vers la tête blanche de Drago.

-Crois-tu que nous avons répondu au vœu de Harry, Drago ?

Drago réfléchit un instant, puis s'illumina, sans ôter les yeux de son petit-fils et de sa future femme.

-Tu veux dire, le souhait qu'il a formulé à notre mariage, amour ?

-Oui.

-Quand il disait que lorsque nous serons au soir de notre vie, nous soyons encore tous rassemblés ?

-C'est cela.

-Oui ma chérie. Je sais que nous avons répondu à son vœu.

Hermione parcourut la foule des yeux alors que son mari lui prenait la main. Il y avait Blaise et Parvati à sa gauche, Théo et Padma à la droite de Drago. Derrière étaient Harry et Ginny, Ron et Luna, et encore d'autres. Hermione sourit. Ils avaient réussi le souhait de Harry.

Une minute plus tard, la tête de Harry se retrouva entre la sienne et celle de Drago alors qu'il se penchait en avant avec un grand sourire abruti.

-C'est faux. Vous n'avez pas encore réussi.

Soucieuse, Hermione le dévisagea.

-Pas encore, répéta Harry les yeux brillants.

-Mais...tenta Drago perplexe.

-Pas encore, dit Harry, parce que nous ne sommes pas encore au soir de la vie. Nous avons soixante-cinq ans, et toute la vie devant nous. N'est-ce pas ?

Ils se fixèrent en souriant, puis Blaise s'immisça dans la discussion.

-Mais oui, Harry a raison. Nos enfants, nos petits-enfants sont casés. On peut s'occuper de nous maintenant, comme dans le temps.

-Assurément, acquiesça Ron excité.

-Partons en voyage, proposa Luna.

-Où cela ? demanda Padma curieuse.

-On s'en fiche ! répondit Harry les yeux brillants. Moi, je marche. Et vous ?

-On marche avec toi, assura Théo.

Puis ils se turent, se retournant vers la cérémonie qui débutait. Hermione sourit. Ils avaient vécu de belles vies ensemble. Et ce serait ensemble qu'ils réaliseraient le vœu de Harry.


End file.
